creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nightshade of Darkness
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shade The Dark page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 14:19, December 5, 2012 Night Scourge! ;) Love you *kisses* ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 02:00, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I need you. ;( ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 13:19, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey. ;) I may be gone a little while cause I'm going too the dentist at 4, I will miss you, and I love you. *kisses and hugs* ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 15:41, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Also ya think you could join chat? I miss you. ;( ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 15:43, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Still st school? ;( I miss you so much. ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 22:20, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't able too talk today. I went too Atlanta, Still miss you alot, and can't stop thinking about you. ;) Al also have too go too bed at 8 today cause school is tomorrow, love you and night, al miss you. *kisses* night. ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 00:42, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry baby, I was just like taking a shower, eating dinner and such, wanna see you again still miss you. ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 00:09, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, was going somewhere, I missed you alot, and I wanna talk too you again. ;) Love you! *hugs* ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 02:00, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Wanna join chat? I miss you so much. ;( ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 00:07, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Back, sorry I was eating dinner, I wanna see you so bad! Please come back on chat! ;( ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 00:40, March 5, 2013 (UTC)